The Death of the Yellow Mystic Ranger
by StarTeen2000
Summary: Charlie "Chip" Thorn aka the Yellow Mystic Ranger gets killed by Cell. How will his friends react after his death. Read and find out! Character Death ChipxVida and Songfics Power Rangers Mystic Force/DBZ X-Over Please make reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**The Death of the Yellow Mystic Ranger**

**A Power Rangers Mystic Force/ DragonBall Z Crossover**

FanFic By StarTeen2000

**Disclaimer: ** Hi! StarTeen2000 here. This is my new fanfiction called The Death of the Yellow Mystic Ranger. It's about Charlie "Chip" Thorn aka the Yellow Mystic Ranger who gets killed by Cell who used to fight Goku in DragonBall Z. Power Rangers Mystic Force is owned by Saban/Disney and DragonBall Z is owned by TOEI Animation. Couples: ChipxVida Enjoy!

Narrator: The Mystic Power Rangers were at the Rootcore cleaning up their wounds from the last battle they fought in.

Nick: Man, those monsters can pick a fight.

Xander: You can say that again.

Madison: Ow! That stings, Nick!

Nick: Sorry.

Chip: (Grunts) Guys, I don't think we can fight the hideous monsters much longer. Ow!

Vida: Hold still, Chip.

Narrator: Then, Daggeron, Udonna, Clare, and Leanbow came up to the Mystic Rangers.

Daggeron: Are you guys doing okay?

Mystic Rangers: Yeah.

Udonna: Rangers, you have battled quite enough.

Leanbon: Yes, you all are injured very badly, and if you all keep this up, you will all get killed.

Clare: Yeah, and we don't want that.

Chip: That's true, but we're Power Rangers, Clare. We can't let the darkness take over the Earth.

Vida: Chip's right.

Udonna: But, Rangers--

Daggeron: Udonna, they're right.

Udonna: (Sighs) Okay.

Narrator: Meanwhile in the Underworld, Cell and arrived, wondering who brought them here.

Cell: Where the hell am I?

Narrator: Then, Necrolai, the Queen of Vampires appeared in front of Cell.

Necrolai: Ah, Cell. I knew you'd come.

Cell: Who the hell are you and why am I here?

Necrolai: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Necrolai and the reason why I brought you here is because of the pesky Power Rangers I fight!

Cell: Yeah, what about them?

Necrolai: You see, the Rangers destroyed my master and my army was useless without a commander and you are the one that can destroy those Power Rangers.

Cell: Really? What's the catch?

Necrolai: No catch, Cell.

Cell: Ok, Necrolai. I accept.

Necrolai: Good.

Narrator: Necrolai teleports Cell to Briarwood. In Briarwood, Cell arrives and began to destroy buildings and blow up cars. The people who saw Cell cause destruction began to panic.

Cell: Rah!!!!!!!!

(ZAP!)

(BOOM!)

(People panicking)

Cell: This is gonna be fun! (Roars)

Narrator: Back in the Rootcore, the alarm sounded off and the Mystic Rangers ran up to the computer screen and saw Cell terrorizing Briarwood.

Nick: Who's that?

Madison: I don't know, but he's attacking Briarwood.

Xander: Yeah, come on.

Narrator: The Rangers including Daggeron, Udonna, and Leanbow grabbed out their morphers.

Nick: Ready?

Others: Ready!

(Morphers Beeping)

All: MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!

Narrator: The 8 Rangers morphed and heads to Briarwood. Back in the city, Cell was still causing destruction.

Nick: (Voice) Stop right there!

Narrator: Cell turns back and saw the Mystic Rangers standing.

Cell: Ah, the Mystic Power Rangers. You're the first ones on my list.

Madison: We're not gonna let you terrorize the citizens!

Cell: Oh, no. I'm gonna destroy you all first! (Roars)

Chip: Look out!

(ZAP!)

(BOOM!)

Narrator: Cell blasted a huge beam of energy from his hands, but the Rangers dodged the attack as it heads for them.

Nick: That was close.

Xander: Yeah.

Vida: Watch out!

Narrator: Cell began to attack the Rangers and the battle began. They used all of their martial art skills to fight Cell. Then, the Rangers decided to use their powers of their own.

Nick: MagiStaff, Fire Power!

Narrator: Fire blasted out of Nick's MagiStaff at Cell, but he dodged the attack.

Nick: What?!

Cell: (Chuckle) Rah!!

Narrator: Cell punches Nick very hard, knocking him clear over.

Xander: Nick! (Growls) Come on, Chip!

Chip: Right!

Xander: MagiStaff, Earth Power!

Chip: MagiStaff, Lightning Power!

Narrator: The Green and Yellow Ranger shot out vines and lightning bolts at Cell. Sparks flew everywhere, knocking him over. Then, Cell gets up on his feet looking mad.

Cell: You're gonna pay for that! (Roars)

(ZAP!)

(BOOM!)

Chip and Xander: Aah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Cell blasted his energy beams at Chip and Xander, knocking them clear over.

Vida: Chip!  
Madison: Xander!

Cell: Looks like you girls are next!

Madison: Ha! We're no scared of you! MagiStaff, Water Power!

Narrator: Madison blasted water at Cell, but he began charging toward her!

Madison: Uh, oh.

Cell: I got you now. Rah!!!!!!!!!

(POW!)

Madison: AAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Cell power kicks Madison very hard, it knocked her over and she landed in a loud and hard thud.

Vida: Sis! (Growls) MagiStaff, Tornado Power!

Narrator: Vida began to spin around and around and heads for Cell. But, Cell had an evil smile on his face.

(SLASH!)

Vida: Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Cell slashed Vida right in the chest. She landed in a loud thud. The White Ranger, Sloaris Knight, and the Wolf Warrior ran up to the fallen Rangers.

Udonna: Are you all okay?

Nick: Yeah. We are. (Grunts)

Leanbow: Nick, you and the others get into safety.

Daggeron: Yeah, we'll take care of this creep.

Nick: Okay. Come on guys.

Narrator: The five Rangers ran into safety, leaving Udonna, Daggeron, and Leanbow with Cell.

Cell: Three more Rangers, huh. I'll take you all down in a snap.

Udonna: The only person who's going down is you!

Cell: Well, in that case. (Roars)

All three: Ha!!!!!!!

Narrator: The four fighters began to charge at each other and the battle began. The three Rangers used all of their fighting skills. But, then Cell began to slash the three Rangers, one-by-one, over and over again. The Rangers were knocked clear over. The five Mystic Rangers ran up and helped the three get up.

Chip: Guys, are you okay?

Udonna: Yes. We are okay.

Cell: Now, I'm gonna destroy you all for good!

Narrator: Cell began to walk up towards the Rangers but suddenly, a beam of energy shot out and hits Cell in the chest. The Rangers looked up and saw five more fighters fly towards Cell and blasted him with more energy beams.

Udonna: Who are they?

Daggeron: I don's know.

Nick: I believe they're.......

Madison: It's Goku and the others!

Xander: Boy, am I glad to see them.

Narrator: Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin were all standing in one line looking angry.

Cell: Goku, long time, no see.

Goku: How dare you, attack the Mystic Power Rangers?!

Cell: (Laughter) You don't scare me! You don't have the strength to fight me.

Krillin: No, but he has all of us to fight you, Cell!

Cell: He has all of you to fight me, huh? Well I'll destroy you all in a snap! (Roars)

Goku: Let's go guys!

Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo: Right!

Narrator: The six fighters ran into action. The Mystic Rangers ran and helped. The 14 fighters battled, but then Chip, began to feel severe pain in his body.

Chip: Ah!!!

Goku: Chip, what's wrong?

Chip: (Grunts) The pain is hurting me badly.

Narrator: Then, Cell sees that the Yellow Mystic Ranger was in pain. He knows that is cue was now. He slashed the Saiyans and blasted a powerful energy beam at the Mystic Rangers.

(ZAP!)

(BOOM!)

Mystic Rangers: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Lots of sparks flew everywhere, knocking the Rangers clear over. They got injured very badly from that attack, it caused them to demorph. The Saiyans were shocked when the Rangers got injured.

Goku: Guys!!

Piccolo: Rangers!!!

Yamcha: Come on guys, get up!!

Narrator: Cell began to walk towards the Rangers with an evil smile on his face.

Cell: You're finished, Power Rangers!

Narrator: Then, Vida gets up on her feet and runs up in front of the Rangers with her arms spread out.

Vida: No! You're not gonna destroy us, Cell!

Madison: Sis, what are you doing?

Vegeta: Vida, are you nuts?! You're going to get killed!

Vida: I'm not gonna let Cell kill us!

Cell: Very well, then. I'm just gonna have to kill you, Pink Ranger!

Narrator: Chip looks up and saw that his best friend is gonna get killed by Cell!

Chip: (Gasps) VIDA!!!!!!

Narrator: With all of his strength, Chip gets up on his feet.

Udonna: Chip, you can't fight Cell injured. You're going to die!

Chip: Vida's my best friend, Udonna! I can't let her suffer!

Narrator: Chip begins to run to save Vida.

Madison: Chip, no!!!

Narrator: But Chip didn't listen. He kept on running. Cell blasted a super powerful energy beam and it was heading for Vida.

Chip: Vida!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Vida turns and Chip pushes her into safety. But suddenly, the beam blasted Chip, injuring him very severely! Sparks and explosions flew everywhere.

Chip:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mystic Rangers: CHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vida: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Chip collapses. Cell was still standing with an evil grin on his face. Then suddenly, he feels pain in his body. When he blasted that awesome power, it weakened his strength. He had no choice but to retreat.

Cell: (Grunts) We'll meet again, Saiyans, and you too, Power Rangers!

Narrator: Cell disappears, the Mystic Rangers ran up to the injured Chip.

Vida: Chip! Chip! Speak to me!

Chip: (Weakly) Guys, thank god you're okay.

Nick: Don't worry, Chip. We're gonna help you get better.

Chip: I'm afraid that's impossible. I'm done.

Udonna: What?! Chip you can't give up now!

Chip: Guys, I can't fight anymore. I'm finished (Grunts)

Narrator: Lightning swirled around Chip injuring him more. He was about to fade.

Madison: (Tearfully) No, Chip you can't leave us. We can't go on without you!

Daggeron: (Crying) Yes, Chip. Please don't do this!

Chip: I'm sorry guys, but this is my time.

Narrator: Then, Chip gets out his Mystic Morpher and hands it to Vida.

Chip: V, take my Mystic Morpher.

Vida: No, Chip! Please.

Chip: Take it. So, you won't forget all about me.

Narrator: Vida takes Chip's Mystic Morpher. Chip looks up at his friends and has a

smile on his face.

Chip: Thanks, guys. I'm very glad I became a Power Ranger......and I always...will be.

Narrator: Chip closes his eyes and a yellow glow swirled around him.

Vida: No, Chip! Don't leave us!

Narrator: But it was too late, Chip faded away in Vida's arms Vida looks up as Chip's spirit stars soar into the sky. Tears began streaming down her face. Vida puts her head down and began to cry. The other Rangers began to cry, too. The Saiyans who, watched Chip die and they also began to cry.

Piccolo: (Crying) No.

Krillin: (Crying) He's gone!

Yamcha: (Crying) Why, Chip?!

Vegeta: (Crying) I can't believe this is happening!

Narrator: At the Rootcore, Clare saw what had happened to Chip and she was shocked.

Clare: Oh, no. Chip's dead. (Begins to Cry)

Narrator: Then, Goku walked all the way up to Vida. He knelt down to her.

Goku: Vida....I'm very sorry.

Vida: (Crying) Why did Chip have to die?! It should've been me!

Goku: Vida, it's gonna be alright.

Narrator: Vida lifts up her tear-stained face.

Vida: All right?! Goku, Chip's dead because of me! I shouldn't have confronted Cell!

Goku: Vida, it's not your fault. Chip died because he wanted to save all of us, and he will be our side no matter what.

Vida: (Crying) Okay.

Narrator: Goku pull Vida towards him cradling her in his arms. He started to stroke her hair, saying comforting words to her. Then, the Rangers and Saiyans made a memorial grave for Chip.

Madison: Goodbye, Chip.

Xander: We'll miss you.

Piccolo: He will be remembered as a good friend and fellow Power Ranger.

Narrator: The Rangers placed candles on Chip's grave. Vida placed Chip's Mystic Morpher next to the School picture of Chip. Charlie "Chip" Thorn is gone and he will be remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Time Has Come**

**Lyrics From Pokemon**

I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met  
Just one moment and I knew  
You're my best friend  
'Do anything  
For you

We've gone so far  
And done so much  
And I feel  
Like we've always been together  
Right by my side  
Through thick and thin  
You're the part of my life  
I'll always remember

The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
somehow, someday  
We'd have to say goodbye.

You've helped me find  
The strengh inside  
And the courage  
To make all my dreams come true  
How will I find  
Another friend  
Like you

Two of a kind  
That's what we are  
And it seemed  
Like we were always winning  
But as our team  
Is torn apart  
I wish we could go  
Back to the beginning

The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
Somehow, some way  
We'd have to say goodbye.

Somehow today...  
...we have to say goodbye


	3. Chapter 3

Missing You

Lyrics By Brandy, Tamia, Gladys Knight, and Chaka Kahn

CHORUS:  
(BRANDY)(TAMIA)(GLADYS KNIGHT & CHAKA KAHN):  
Though I'm missing you ( all though I'm missing you)  
I'll find the way to get through ( I'll find the way to get through)  
living without you.....  
Cuz you were my sister, my strength and my pride  
only God may know why  
still I will get by

verse 1:  
(BRANDY)  
Who would have known  
that you had to go  
so suddenly so fast..  
how could it be  
that a sweet memories  
would be all... all that we'd have left

(TAMIA)  
but now that you're gone  
Everyday I go on (I go on)  
but life's just not the same (life's just not the same)  
I'm so empty inside  
and my tears I can't hide  
but I'll try, I'll try to face the pain

CHORUS:  
Though I'm missing you ( all though I'm missing you)  
I'll find the way to get through ( I'll find the way to get through)  
living without you.....  
cuz you were my sister, my strength and my pride  
only God may know why  
still I will get by

(GLADYS KNIGHT)  
ohhhh there was so many things (uuh)  
that we could have shared  
uh huh (yeah)....if time was on our side (if time was on our side)  
ooh yeah  
but now that you're gone  
I can still feel you near  
so I'll smile, with every tear I cry..

CHORUS:  
Though I'm missing you ( all though I'm missing you)  
I'll find the way to go through ( I'll find the way to go through)  
living without you  
cuz you were my sister, my strength and my pride  
only God may know why, still I will get by..

(CHAKA KAHN)  
how sweet were the closest of friends  
but I'll wait for the day  
when I'll see you again  
see you again

(OUTRO)(ALL)  
All though I'm missing you (but I'll find the way to get through ouch)  
I'll find the way to get through (Living without you)  
cuz you are my sister (you are my sister)  
my strength and my pride  
only god ( only god)  
may know why (may know why)  
still I will get by  
I'm missing you (all though)  
all though I'm missing you( I'm missing you)  
I'll find the way to get through  
(I'll find a way, I'll find a way, I'll find a wayyy)  
cuz you are my sister ( you are my sister)  
my strength and my pride  
only god (only god)  
may know why (may know why)  
still I will get byyy  
I'm missing, missing, missing ,missing, missing you  
oh yes I am  
I'm missing youuu.

In Loving Memory of Charlie "Chip" Thorn" aka the Yellow Mystic Ranger


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Cry**

**Lyrics By Seal**

Don't be so hard on yourself.  
Those tears are for someone else.  
I hear your voice on the phone.  
I hear you feel so alone.  
My baby.

Ohh my baby.

Please my baby,

My baby,

When we were young,  
And truth was paramount.  
We were older then,  
And we lived a life without any doubt.  
Those memories,  
They seem so long ago.

What's become of them? When you feel like me I want you to know.  
...They've all gone for sure...

Don't cry.  
Not alone.  
Don't cry,  
Tonight, my baby.  
Don't cry,  
You'll always be loved.  
Don't cry,  
Tonight.  
My baby.

Today I dreamed,  
Of friends I had before.  
And I wonder why.  
The ones who care don't call anymore.  
My feelings hurt.  
But you know I overcome the pain.  
And I'm stronger now,  
There can't be a fire unless there's a flame.

Don't cry.  
Your not alone.  
Don't cry,  
Tonight, my baby.  
Don't cry.  
You'll always be loved.  
Don't cry oh...  
Limousines and sycophants,  
Don't leave me now,  
'Cause I'm afraid what you've done to me.  
Is now the wolf.  
In my bed, (L)

In my head.  
In my head.  
In my head.

The challenges, we took were hard enough.  
They get harder now.  
Even when we think that we've had enough.  
Don't feel alone,  
'Cause it's I you understand.  
I'm your sedative,  
Take a piece of me whenever you can.

Don't cry.... you're not alone.  
...don't be so hard on yourself...

Don't cry.... tonight my baby  
...These tears are for.....someone else...

Don't cry.... you'll always be loved  
...I hear your voice on the phone...

Don't cry.... tonight sweet baby  
...I hear you fear... so alone.

Don't cry... don't cry... don't cry... don't you cry...  
..my baby  
Cry... Don't cry...  
'Cause you still be loved  
Don't cry  
Don't cry tonight  
Ohh..

My baby my baby my baby my baby my baby my baby my baby  
...ba da ba ba da da...

My baby my baby my my baby my baby my baby my baby mymy baby my baby my baby  
..ohh.. ...yeyeyeyeiah... ...yeyeyeyeiah...

My baby....

You'll still be loved


	5. Chapter 5

**I Will Remember You **

**By Sarah McLachlan**

**Note:** Here's a new songfic called "I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan and it's for Chip Thorn aka the Yellow Mystic Ranger, who died in my fanfic. Enjoy!

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories


End file.
